B & V
by Kittyhopper
Summary: Another Vegeta-sama and Bulma-chan get together story but this time somebody helps along the way...
1. Lost It

B&V ****

B & V

Chapter 1

"_Lost it _"

"YAMCHA YOU BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH TARA! THAT BITCH! I SWEAR BY KAMI THAT I'LL KILL YOU BAKA YAROU!!" she yelled in incredible anger. She couldn't help it. "But sweetie--" he was cut off by Bulma. "NO SWEETIE ME YOU 2 TIMING BASTARD!" By a safe distance Vegeta was watching everything single detail that was going on. --_I would never let a measly woman treat me like that.-- _Vegeta thought. "NOW GET OUTTA OF MY FACE YOU JACKASS!!"

She yelled out at him with a commanding voice. He looked like _Sad Sam_. With his puppy dog eyes. "Don't look at me like that!" she said with a really pissed off tone. He got up of what he could and left. Bulma slammed the door right behind him, and he jumped as reaction because he was surprised at it. Bulma sighed and threw herself against the door, which she had just slammed. She began crying uncontrollably. --_Just when it was getting good_-- Vegeta thought for a moment. He glanced at Bulma who was crying her head off. --_Silly girl_-- He thought again. As he began to walk again to keep his training, he heard Bulma's sobs grow louder every time he walked away. He suddenly stopped dead on his tracks. He turned to see Bulma curled up in a ball like a little girl, sobbing her head off. But, that was just how Vegeta pictured it. He the Prince of Saiya-jins. Maybe he was taught how to be a warrior but he was also taught manners that he may use when he would be king. 

* * *

Bulma was feeling horrible. She had never felt like this, like she felt right now. Sure, other times she would squabble with Yamcha over this… But now it was somehow different. She actually felt _really_ bad right about now. She wished that she wouldn't feel like this. She hated it. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around only to see Vegeta with a glass of water on his hand. He handed her the glass and said in a commanding voice but yet smooth kind of "Drink it." Bulma took the glass from his hands. She glanced at him. "Don't worry I didn't poison it." Vegeta said trying to humor Bulma. She only gave a weak smile, and began drinking. The hiccups that were cause by the crying had been gone. Vegeta turned away to continue training. "Arigatou." Bulma said thanking him. Vegeta stopped, he looked over his shoulder at her. He was silent. And then he began walking again to the training chamber. She knew it was his kind of saying something like "_Yeah, whatever." _She gave a deep sigh and got up. She placed the empty glass on the sink. Then she thought for a moment. --_Why did Vegeta do that? _-- She gave another deep sigh. 

__

Well he has been acting weird this days. Maybe he's sick *imagines Vegeta in bed with chicken pox, a thermometer on his mouth and a patch of ice on his head* No way.-- She thought. -- _Could he be feeling homesick? Well I guess I wouldn't be too happy if my planet was destroyed while I was away… Maybe he's feeling lonely. He's always training away trying to be stronger than SonGokou. Or Kakkarott as he says_. -- she thought. "Hey. And since when the hell do _I _care about Vegeta??" She said yelling out loud. 

* * *

Yamcha was walking down the street. He was humped forward. Sadly that Bulma and him had another fight. He kept walking all slumped. --_Bulma was right. Maybe I shouldn't have gone out with Tara_.-- He remembered the beginning of their fight. 

(WARNING FLASHBACK TIME!)

__

"Bulma-chan!" "Don't! I saw you kiss her! You cheat on me you pay the consequences and this time it IS_ over! Yamcha I can't take any more of your apologizing shit!" Bulma yelled at him as he was on his knees praying for forgiveness. He remembered Vegeta lurking on a corner watching them fight. He was chuckling in amusement. Maybe Vegeta found it funny. But he (Yamcha) found it annoying._

(SAFE DISTANCE! END OF FLASHBACK!)

He had reached his apartment, he opened the door and entered and slammed the door in anger. "How the hell can I ever cheat on such a wonderful beautiful girl?!" He yelled out. Indeed Bulma was beautiful and a lot of things other girls weren't. Like she was super-smart. Her father was the head master in the Capsule Corp. It meant when he passed on she would take care of everything. She was incredibly gorgeous. He sat down on a sofa in front a TV. In the middle there was a small table with some photos.

One of them showed an old picture of everybody. Him, SonGokou, Bulma, Tien, Chaozu, Krillin, Master Roshi. (Remember that episode where Chi-Chi goes ballistic and kicks down a photograph and Bulma picks it up and begins crying because Yamcha is dead?) He took a deep sigh. Another one had a photo with him and Bulma hugging. They both looked so oh-very-happy-couple. Now they were like I-hate-you-because-you-cheated-on-me- kind of feelings. A tear fell down his cheek. "Dammit.. I dunno why but I've got a bad feeling. That I'm gonna lose Bulma soon…." (You have no idea Yamcha.)


	2. Imagine That

B&V2 ****

B & V

Chapter 2

"_Imagine That _"

"If you keep overloading the Gravity Machine, one of these days it'll explode and you with it. _Again_. And there's gonna be a lot of pretty fireworks." She said scolding Vegeta. Because he accidentally overloaded the machine and it blew a circuit. And now Bulma was fixing it the best she could. "Do you mind holding this up for me?" She asked Vegeta showing him what she wanted him to lift. "Fine…" Vegeta said lifting a large metallic ramp with bunches of cables and wires attached to it. "I'll just connect this and push this down…" she mumbled as she connected, disconnected, and gutted cables wires and bunch of other stuff. "You can put it down." Bulma commanded at Vegeta. Vegeta placed the metallic ramp down. Bulma standed up and pushed some buttons. "There, fixed. Try not overload it again." She said looking at Vegeta. "Whatever." He responded. Bulma took a deep sigh and annoyed by Vegeta's constant destruction of the circuits of the Gravity Machine. "Done," Bulma said whipping the sweat off her forehead. "Its awfully hot today. Try not to overload the machine again." She said as she picked up her mini-toolbox and walking away. She could feel his eyes on her. She tried not to do anything that would make him… (I don't know) change his mind. 

* * *

Vegeta was having a hard time concentrating on his training. He just couldn't get the image of Bulma smiling out of his head. "What the hell has this human woman done to me?!" Vegeta said out loud. Then his stomach grumbled. "Oh, great…" he mumbled. 

* * *

Bulma was seated on the chair reading some files, and a bunch of other things on the table. Then, Vegeta came in wearing a loose tank top showing his muscles, and some loose blue jeans. Bulma noticed him, and took a deep gulp. Vegeta looked better in those clothes more than Gokou would ever do. Bulma felt her heart race as she saw how good Vegeta looked in those clothes. Vegeta rambled the refrigerator and took out some stuff. Ate it and left back to his training. Bulma noticed as he left and felt her heartbeat slow down. _--What the hell is wrong with me?_ --   
Vegeta kept training hard and harder every time. Now that his stomach was full he began his training again to become the legendary Super Saiyan.

* * *

A couple of weeks went by. Bulma and Yamcha haven't seen each other for a long time _which_ **was **weird even for _Vegeta_. As for Bulma and Vegeta their usual fights kept on. And rarely a minute without fighting. 

* * *

Bulma was up in her room asleep when she heard a clattering noise. Bulma woke up and grabbed a bat that she had always kept beside her bed just in case of emergency. You never know. She crept down the stairs with a small creak in each step. She had a hard grip on the bat. She held it as tightly as she could. 

She went to the kitchen only to find one hell of a mess, and well... vegeta.

"What the hell?" Bulma said as she still held the bat in her hand. You never know in the middle of the night with a hungry saiyan prince. Vegeta didn't answer he just kept quiet. He was simply holding his left hand by the wrist with his right hand. Bulma looked down only to see a tint of blood on the floor. She then looked at Vegeta's hand which of course was bleeding. 

"Oh, Kami! You're bleeding Vegeta!" Bulma said quickly dropping the bat she was holding. The bat cluttered to the marble floor with a small Bam.

Bulma walked quickly over to Vegeta and tried to grab his hand but, he quickly pushed her away. 

"Leave me alone, woman!" he snorted angrily. He grinned at her in her nightgown and frowned. 

"What are you doing up so late, anyway?" Vegeta said in his usual rugged tone. "I heard a noise so I thought I'd check it out." Bulma answered. Her eyes were still focused on Vegeta bleeding hand. "Are you sure you are alright, Vegeta?" she said in a worried tone. 

"Of course I'm alright, woman." Vegeta scowled. 

"Well excuse ME for caring!" Bulma yelled angrily. She puffed angrily but was once more drawn to Vegeta's wound. "Please Vegeta let me look at that wound. It could get infected!" Bulma said calming her tone so the saiyan prince wouldn't feel threatened. "Hn... Hai." Vegeta mumbled out. 

"OK!" Bulma said as she took off and a few minutes later returned with a first aid kit. Bulma patched up Vegeta's hand up with ease, and it stopped bleeding. "You should get some sleep and in the morning I'll change the bandages so the wound at least would get some air." Bulma kissed his hand and smiled at him. He could feel his face burn with redness. He growled angrily and turned away embarrassed by her sudden action. Bulma knowing this winked at him and left leaving a very confused Vegeta behind. 

--_Why the hell did she do this? After all the shit that has happened she has never been nice to me..._-- Vegeta thought staring at his hand. He sighed deeply and left for his quarters. He shrugged off all those impending thoughts. They really didn't matter to him. A warrior of high class shouldn't worry about pathetic-full earth woman like her.

* * *

Bulma was seated in her kitchen's chair laying back simply drinking a can of Pepsi, when the phone began ringing. She stood up and picked up the phone that hung from the kitchen wall.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Bulma? It's me, Mikoto!" the person at the other end said.

"MIKOTO!!" Bulma screamed full of joy. Mikoto was a childhood friend of hers. They have had a few fights and discussions but, always found a way to apologize to each other. Mikoto was a lawyer, she had helped Bulma with a few issues against people trying to sue the Capsule Corp. a few times. "Long time no see, Mikoto! Wow, how's everything? How's Shinjin?"

"I'm alright. Shinjin is just fine!" she responded. "It's a miracle. Phone line isn't busy for a change!"

Bulma laughed. "So what brings you to calling here?" she asked her.

"Ah, nothing important. I was just planning a get-together for the both of us! I bet you need some vacation. You are always working on a device or something."

Bulma stood quiet thinking for a moment if she had anything to do. In exception with messing with the translation device. Since then she really didn't have anything else important to do. "Sure thing." She finally answered.

"Saturday ok for you?"

"Hai." She responded.

"See you then!" Mikoto said hanging up. Bulma hung up the phone and sighed for a moment. Would it be wise to leave a _saiyan_ alone in _her_ house? Vegeta _could_ take care of himself, and he would eat everything on the fridge so she'd have to do some killer grocery shopping later on. 


	3. Friend

B&V ****

B&V  
Chapter 3  
"_Friend_"

Bulma was in the kitchen she seemed to be explaining something, or trying to for Vegeta. "Ok, Vegeta I won't be here for about three hours or so. So I'd prefer if you didn't blow the Gravity machine's circuit. Or blow up my house for that matter. Daddy is in a conference and Mom is buying the groceries." She said as she picked the house keys and placed them carefully in her pocket. 

"Spare me the rules, onna. I am not a _child_." Vegeta snorted as he stood in his usual stand. His arms folded together crossed across his chest with his usual stubborn self.

--_You sure act like it sometimes_. -- She thoughts to herself. "Well I'm off now, Vegeta. If the phone rings let the machine get it. It's probably for me or my Dad anyway." She spoke turning her back on the saiyan and leaving for the door. She got a feeling in her gut, but she just shrugged it off. --_Probably something I ate_. --

Outside was a blue hover car with the usual C.C. mark on its side. 

"OHAYO!!" yelled Mikoto from inside the hover car. Bulma waved at her, smiled and head her way forward to the car affront. 

"Konnichi wa Mii-Chan!" Bulma said greeting her longtime friend.  
"Konnichi wa Buu-Chan." She responded smiling back at her. "Shinjin say hi to your Aunt Bulma." Mikoto said looking at the backseat where a 7-year-old was seated with a very unhappy looking smile upon his childish freckled face.

"Ossu Shinjin! You've gotten big since I last saw you." Bulma said turning her face towards the child. The kid just gave her a weak smile and looked out the window.

"Don't mind him. He just came from school."  
"School?" Bulma asked confused. "It's Saturday."  
"Well he had to do a make-up project for his Science class. I'll just drop him off at one of his friends house and we can proceed to go whenever you like. ^_^" Mikoto said smiling. "So..." she began again; "No new boyfriend or still dating Yamcha?"

Bulma took a deep sigh and shook her head disapprovingly. "He's not my boyfriend anymore. And this time it's for _real_."  
"He cheated on you again?" Mikoto asked and Bulma nodded. Mikoto knew Bulma long enough to disapprove her so called "romantic" relationship with Yamcha. "I don't understand why he would do such thing. You're a very pretty woman. He can't just go around hitting on every girl he sees." 

Bulma sighed unhappily and growling at herself for being such a blundering fool. He'd done it so many times yet, she found herself at her door with Yamcha at her feet begging to be forgiven. And she did. Unbelievable. Such a fool she was. So sure of it.

"What a drunk bastard. Who did he go out this time? It's always somebody we know... If you don't mind me asking that is."   
"Nah, it's ok. You sure you want to know?"  
"Hai. That's why I asked you. Hanashite!" (Tell me!)  
"......... Tara......."  
"Yariman... " (Slut) Mikoto growled under her breath. She stayed silent for a moment then pulled over in a residence. "Ok Shinjin I'll pick you up at 8:oo. Got it? No excuses."  
"Mo, Okasaan." (Ok, Mom) the child said getting off and running up the stairs. 

Bulma looked out the window and stared for a moment. Then she realized how much she wanted a child of her own. How much she desired to lead a normal life, with a husband and children of her own. Having had such a wonderful wedding... But, instead she had met this kid called 'Son Gokou' which had changed her completely and now a psycho saiyan prince was living at her house constantly blowing up anything that got in his way or seem of bother to him. --_Royal pain in the ass if you ask me_--

"Don't worry. He'll probably dump that baita (bitch) soon enough and come back on his knees like the inu (dog) he is. Yamcha no asutaurea." (Yamcha is a bastard)  
"I know. Such irony. History keeps repeating itself over and over again, ne?"  
"Come on lets just enjoy the day. ^_^"

"Mata ne, Bulma!" Mikoto said, waving at Bulma good-bye. "Take care!" she said beginning to drive off in the street.  
"Anata mo!" (You too!) She smiles to herself and opened the door, dropping the bags on the floor on a side -so it wouldn't be a bother to anyone- closing the door with her right foot and dropping the keys in a small table which stood next to the entrance. She stretched out her body and yawned and then walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. When she saw the weirdest thing!


End file.
